The Walking Dead TV Board Game
The Walking Dead Board Game is a game based on AMC's The Walking Dead. It was released in 2011 and designed by Cory Jones and developed by Cryptozoic Entertainment. Unlike the comic series version of The Walking Dead: The Board Game, this game is for 2 to 4 players, ages 13 and older. The average play time is about 60 minutes. Cool Stuff Inc. The game was designed by Cory Jones. Description :The game only allows the strong to survive and the weak turn into walkers, and then turn against their former friends! Fight your way through zombie-infested Atlanta with your fellow survivors. Grab some weapons to clear a path. Visit destinations like the department store, the police station, old folk's home, and the CDC. Find the tools you'll need to live another day like weapons, allies, a car, or a swift mount. Take on the role of Rick, Andrea, or one of the other hapless survivors and scrounge for sweet weapons like a Shotgun or Crossbow. Keep your eyes open for new allies, but watch your back! When supplies start running low, it's every man for himself. If you can make it back to camp with enough gear to defend yourself and those you still care for, you win! :Should you fall to the hungry horde of walkers, the game doesn't end. When a player dies and becomes a walker, they leave the world of the living behind and seek out the remaining survivors. Spring surprise attacks on the living, cause the walkers to frenzy, or contaminate the survivor's supplies. Put the bite on your former friends and they'll join you in your pursuit of the living. As a survivor, you'll work as a team with your remaining buddy to ensure the camp site stays protected. Share weapons and other resources. The fate of the human race is in your hands, either as a survivor or a walker. Test your survival skills and fight to live another day. The Walking Dead TV Board Game Cryptozoic Entertainment Contents *1 Game board (18.25" x 14.5" roll-up mat, rubber backed mouse-pad type material) *6 Character cards *6 Survivor game pieces (cardboard pawns) *2 Walker game pieces (cardboard pawns) *4 Plastic stands for the game pieces (cardboard pawns) *16 Ally tokens *40 Scrounge cards *40 Encounter cards *30 Walker cards *16 Location cards *4 Badges *1 Six sided die *Rules Streets of Atlanta Streets of Atlanta is an unofficial fan-made expansion released to the public with permission from Cryptozoic Entertainment, designed by Nikolai Schwarzl.Streets of Atlanta (fan expansion for The Walking Dead) (2013) Description :Streets of Atlanta is a dice-based expansion for The Walking Dead Board Game that expands the core game to a whole new experience. Visit four of six locations, then return to either the camp or the prison. Use new weapons and fate cards to survive the zombie apocalypse — but beware because if you die, you turn against your fellow survivors. All you'll want is their brains. Good hunting! Contents Streets of Atlanta allows up to six players to compete with newly designed character cards to match the look of season three of the AMC TV show The Walking Dead. Other features of this expansion: *Updated special abilities for each characters **Each character has his unique matching special ability. *Added 20 Scrounge Cards **For six player support! *Added 6 new playable Characters **Choose Daryl, T-Dog, Michonne, Maggie, Carl and Hershel *Added 4 Zombie character pieces inclusive female zombies and zombified version of the survivors **You can choose more default Zombie Pieces to hunt the survivors or switch to the zombified version of your character. *Added 6 Special Ability Tokens **Now you can track, if a special ability has been used up. *Added 1 Team Zombie, 1 Team Survivor Token, 8 Ally Tokens and 8 Location Tiles **For six player support! *Added new Encounter Cards **More variety of Walkers will try to kill you on the streets. *Replaced original map with 16 Map Tiles for a new random map every game **You don't longer need the original Game Board. With 16 Street-Squares called Map Tiles you build a different Atlanta each game. Every new game needs a new strategy. *Added 2 new Corner Locations: The Fuel Station and the Pawn Shop **Introducing new Locations to the game. With the Pawn Shop, you can get Fate Cards or your Special Ability back. Or you decide to visit the Fuel Station to get more movement with Jerry Cans. You still need only 4 Locations. It's your decision. *Added 2 minor new Buildings: Motorcycle Shop and Firestation **These buildings can upgrade your character, if you got the special Fate Card in your hand. *Added 12 Jerrycans for the Fuel Station **Jerry Cans are everywhere in Atlanta. You can collect Jerry Cans for the Fuel Station to provide your character a faster movement. But watch out, other survivors want them too. *Added 27 different types of fate cards for advanced strategy (total 45 cards) **This is a brand new deck of cards. Fate cards are kept hidden in your hand and can be played on yourself or on other survivors. Some are good, some are nasty. Are you a good guy or a bad one? *Added 18 different types of INCIDENT Cards for unpredictable board incidents (total 20 cards) **This is also a brand new deck of cards. Incident Cards are drawn, if you roll a 1 on the incident die. The card will tell you, what happens to the board, survivors and/or walkers. They may be good or bad. You may change your strategy to some incidents. *Added Prison Map Tile (Alternate Camp) **You can head back with your 4 Locations to the Camp or try the saver way to the new Prison. But be careful, the prison has many fences and you have to stop many times to get into the building. *Added 6 different new Walker Cards **Walker Player get 6 new different Walker Cards to kill the remaining survivors *New Sewer System **Walkers can use Sewers to move quickly through Atlanta to head up the survivors. *Added New Encounter Boss Cards: Walker Herd, The Governor and Merle Dixon **With the new encounters, there are Boss Fights. Fight together against the Walker Herd or battle with another survivor with Merle Dixon. But be aware, the Governor is out there and he is unpredictable and dangerous. Trivia *This game is very similar to its counterpart, The Walking Dead: The Board Game, which is based on the comic series. * The game retails for around $39.99 USD, similar to the The Walking Dead: The Board Game. *The game is also available in German, The Walking Dead: Das Spiel. Gallery Walking-dead-tv-board-game.jpg KOSMOS german first edition.jpg|German edition References External links *The Walking Dead Board Game at Cryptozoic *The Walking Dead Board Game Expansion Category:Board Games Category:TV Series Category:Cryptozoic Entertainment products